The present invention is directed generally to systems and methods for presenting relationships between various financial attributes of companies in an interactive manner.
A large amount of financial information describing companies is available. It is a considerable challenge to quickly summarize the relationships across companies for different financial statement items. Accordingly, there is a pressing need to analytically and visually assimilate how companies are related to each other in various ways and to be able to navigate through information describing the companies based on the relationships.